The prior art document WO2011013672 has disclosed a heat source unit. Specifically, the heat source unit is provided with air heat exchangers, each air heat exchanger comprising multiple heat-dissipating fins arranged at regular intervals, heat exchange tubes passing through the heat-dissipating fins, bent plate parts which extend at two sides and are bent in the same direction, and a heat exchange module. Each heat exchange module comprises two air heat exchangers, each air heat exchanger having a bent part disposed opposite a bent part of another air heat exchanger. The air heat exchanger is inclined, such that bottom edges are close to each other but top edges are spaced apart; thus the heat exchange module is substantially V-shaped in a side view drawing.
However, edges of heat exchangers at left and right sides in the heat source unit are spaced apart in an upper part of the V-shaped structure. Thus, a shrouding plate (or metal plate) is still needed to connect two heat exchangers, and as a result, the space between two heat exchangers is not effectively used.
Ever higher requirements are being placed on the energy efficiency of heating, ventilation and air conditioning systems (HVAC systems), so there is an ever increasing need for heat exchangers of higher performance. At present, the only option in the prior art is to manufacture larger heat exchangers and air conditioning systems, and this increases the costs of manufacture and installation.
In view of the above, there is definitely a need to provide a novel heat exchanger, heat exchange module, heat exchange device and heat source unit which are capable of at least partially solving the abovementioned problems.